The typical sawhorse arrangement involves a pair of sawhorses which support the opposite ends of a work piece. A shop tool, such as a saw, is then used on the work piece. This arrangement requires a significant investment in space to accommodate the two sawhorses and money to acquire them. The individual sawhorses do not provide a separate and distinct work surface but normally are only useful when used in connection with a second sawhorse.
It is thus seen that a sawhorse is needed that can function without there being a second sawhorse and support a work piece which can be worked upon by a saw or other hand tool.